Astral Iter
by kirby42280
Summary: When the Student Council is told of another ability user, what ensues is chaotic to say the least. They end up in the world of Shirayuki with no immediate way of returning home. XXXXNOTESXXXX All characters belong to their respected creators (ANS Sorata Akizuki and Charlotte Jun Maeda/Na-Ga). The only characters I own are my original OCs. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (1): A few things about this new story before you read the chapter...**

 **1\. I started it before episode 9 and 10, therefore the "dripping wet" with Kumagami was kept, but I did it since Takajo Jojiro and Nishimori Yusa weren't with Otosaka Yuu and Tomori Nao when they found the elder Otosaka and went to save Ayumi...I will eventually (might) explain that later if it becomes necessary between characters in a chapter.**

 **2\. I refer to them by their last names in the beginning and then when the characters are speaking to each other they will use the first names, but I will still say, " _Takajo stated_ " and things like that so you know who is speaking. If it becomes too confusing, let me know and I will edit the chapter(s)...or change future chapters. **

**3\. This story is meant to be a short one, maybe 10 chapters the max if I can squeeze that out. It might be (a lot) less.**

 **This crossover starts in the 'Charlotte' universe and quickly heads to 'Akagami no Shirayukihime'. And now all of my "author's notes" will be at the end, as usual, of each chapter...Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Transported**

 ** _Setting:_**

 _Hoshnioumi Gakuen (Star Ocean Academy/Charlotte Universe_ )

Otosaka Yuu, Tomori Nao, Nishimori Yusa and Takajo Jojiro were all in their classroom of 1-B minding their own business, eating their lunches when Tomori's phone buzzed. She got up and walked over to the two boys and interrupted them.

"A comrade will show up soon."

"Then let's head to the council room." Takajo stated as he stood up.

Otosaka followed them out of the classroom, bringing his unfinished lunch with him. He waved over to Nishimori to get her to follow, and she obliged gladly leaving the group of classmates that were surrounding her fangirling over her.

Five minutes later, the comrade, otherwise known as Kumagami, showed up dripping wet and walked over to the map on the table. He pointed to an area on the map, and then let a drop of water fall onto it.

"The power is dimension manipulation." He solemnly stated and then left the room.

"Cross-dimensional travel, huh? This might be hard." Takajo stated as he rested rubbed his chin.

"Hard or not, we have to find this person before the government does. It is our job." Tomori stated. "Let's go."

The group of four left the school and made their way to the area determined on the map by Kumagami and waited.

"Pick a corner and stand guard. Be on alert for anything." The council president barked as she looked at her cell phone.

"Okay!" The other three said in unison.

The four dispersed and did as was told. They looked around for anything suspicious and waited for any sign of a time traveling ability user.

Nishimori was in her own little world daydreaming when she heard a crashing noise behind her. She turned around and gasped.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" She eventually asked concerned for the person who was struggling to stand up.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." The young brunette stated as she shakily stood up and brushed herself off.

"You're…um…dressed…funny." Nishimori observed.

"Funny?" The strange girl questioned as she looked at her clothing. "Ah!" She screamed realizing she was in her correct time, but not in the correct clothes.

That scream caught the attention of the other three council members and they walked over to join the two girls.

"Who do we have here?" Takajo inquired causing the new person to take a few steps back.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled as she took a few steps backwards.

"No! Wait! We don't want to hurt you." Otosaka exclaimed. "We have abilities just like you!" He blurted out.

"Hey! That's my line!" Tomori said annoyed as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Like me? What are you talking about?"

"I can possess someone else and take their ability from them to use as my own."

"And I can teleport."

"Don't ask. You'll know soon enough." Tomori replied as she looked at her. "What is your ability?"

"I-I'm-I uh" The girl stammered as she looked behind the four she was talking to. "I need to go! They've been after me."

"They?" Kurobane Misa, now taken over from Nishimori, asked as she turned around. She saw four men in black suits walking towards the group. "Tomori! We need to go as well!"

After Tomori glanced at the threat, she made the executive decision to grab the new girl by her wrist and run with her. The others followed.

"You can't hold onto me! You're going to trip!"

"Keep running! We're going to our school!"

"I don't go to the same school as you!"

"It's safe there for kids like us!" Otosaka yelled.

"NO!" She suddenly stopped causing Tomori to stop abruptly. "Stop!" She yelled slightly out of breath.

"We can't stay here if those guys are after you. They'll get us too." Kurobane pleaded.

The girl stood there and then took a deep breath.

"I can't go with you! I need to get back home. And now." She sternly stated.

Within a few moments, the girl sensed the men nearby and ran.

"Save yourselves!" She said and then ran off.

The group started to chase after her and Tomori made herself invisible so she could catch the new ability user they just found.

With a little effort on her part, Tomori was able to catch up with her and tackle her onto the ground.

"What the hell!" The brunette yelled confused as she saw the three catch up with her. "What is going on?" She asked them.

"Tomori." Takajo stated.

Tomori made herself visible to the brunette causing her to gasp in shock.

"I have the ability of invisibility, but I can only make myself invisible to one specific person at a time." She explained.

"That must come in handy."

"Sometimes it does. It would be better if I had full invisibility so no one could see me when we try to do something."

"You really want me to join you?"

"Our school was built for kids like us – those with abilities, or those that might have abilities. You should transfer."

The girl looked at Otosaka and formed a small smile before seeing the men approaching them.

"Shit! Come on! Run!" The girl yelled.

The four kept up with her as they ran. Before they knew it, they were going into a light. Before they could stop, they arrived on a grassy plain.

"Where are we?"

"Uh oh." The brunette said realizing she had just jumped with four other people.

"Get us back home." Tomori ordered at the same time as Otosaka asked his question.

"I can't. I don't quite know how. I got back last time on accident. I was being pursued by some castle guards."

"Okay, so where are we?" Otosaka asked again.

"I am not really sure. I came here last time too, just in a different spot. From what I have been told, this area is called Tanbarun. Most of the people are nice, however some are not. I just ended up staying here until I got the courage to go to the castle, but they were no help. I was chased away by the guards and ended up back home."

"So you jump when you are threatened. That's great! We need to recreate that."

"Not funny Kurobane." Takajo replied.

"My name is Kondo Arisa, by the way." The girl finally introduced with a sigh. "Last time I was here, I was here for two months."

"Two? Months?" Takajo asked in shock. "Camping here for two months by yourself?"

"No. More like running into a lot of nice people who let me do odd jobs to pay for room and board." She retorted. "And it was only a matter of hours back home that had passed."

"That explains the clothes." Kurobane stated. "You adapted to living here."

"I had to. I didn't want to look to out of place. Everyone here dresses like this. It's like we're in the medieval time period, but less medieval." She said and then paused. "I met a group of people called the Mountain's Lions, or something like that, and they were really nice."

"Do you remember how to get to them?"

"Yes. If you don't mind walking a lot, follow me."

The group followed her through the forest and into the mountain area to where the Lions kept their base. Kondo eagerly walked through the town, and they struggled to keep up at first.

"Slow down!" Kurobane yelled causing their new 'friend' to stop.

"Sorry. I don't know how long I was gone for here. The people here are really nice." She apologized.

"Will they help us get back?" Tomori questioned.

Kondo let out a laugh before replying.

"No. They thought I was crazy and talking nonsense. They just helped me adjust and gave me food and clothing and stuff. They'll do the same for you."

"ARISA! You're back!" A girl exclaimed as she came running towards the group. She then stopped short seeing she wasn't alone.

"Hi Kanako! These are some friends I have recently met."

"I'm Tomori."

"I'm Takajo."

"I'm Otosaka."

"And I'm Kurobane."

"Such strange names."

"I believe those are their surnames, Kanako." Kondo stated as she gave them a stern look. "When I introduced myself the first time, the leader automatically forgot all formalities and just called me by my given name. It was weird to get used to, but if you don't mind telling them, they'll do the same."

"Oh, well, then I am Nao." Tomori stated.

"Jojiro."

"Yuu."

"Misa."

"Nice you meet all of you." Kanako stated with a smile. "You all must come meet our leader, Mikaze. He decides on who stays and who must leave."

The four swallowed nervously as they agreed and now followed the little girl to the leader's quarters.

"Ah, Arisa! We've missed you."

"How long was I gone for, sir?"

"A week. Were you back home?"

"Yes. I managed to get back, only to come back again, and this time some friends joined me on the trip."

"I can see that, but we currently do not have enough room to board all of you for an extended period of time. My daughter will be visiting with her friends tomorrow."

"Then we can stay the night, sir." Tomori stated. "We don't mind. I am sure we can find somewhere else if we are inconveniencing you."

"Such a smart and polite girl. I thank you for that. What we can do is help you four look like you belong in Tanbarun. Kanako, see to it that they are dressed as they should be."

"Yes sir." She said with a grin.

The five excused themselves after Kanako started to walk out the door and then followed her to another building. Kanako stopped short noticing a group was approaching on horseback.

"Oh no! They're a day early!"

"His daughter?"

"Yes. She's the one with the red apple hair. Her name is Shirayuki. She's actually engaged to the second prince of the neighboring kingdom, Clarines. His name is Zen. The other two are guards, Kiki and Mitsuhide." Kanako explained as her eyes darted. "They seem to be missing someone. There's usually another person. I think his name is Obi."

"Are we still going to be able to stay tonight, or should we camp out nearby?" Otosaka inquired.

"Stay here. Let me go see Mikaze and inform him."

The girl left and walked back to the leader. She came back a few moments later with a grin.

"He said you can stay, but you'll have to cram in my house. I have the room since I live alone, but it is small."

"We can manage."

"Okay. Follow me. We'll get you changed and presentable for a prince's visit."

The group agreed, following her into her home and changing into clothes that fit the world they were in before heading to the banquet hall.

* * *

 **A/N (2): So, I am very interested in what you think of this new venture of mine. I had put it on a trial run on tumblr, but decided to put it up here now. I am going away in a few hours so I wanted to surprise those that follow me on here before I disappeared for almost a week.  
**

 **This may update slowly, depending on when my muse comes around again. I am back to my old 'school year' schedule (I work one job in the summer for July & August, but now I have two and one day off a week), so it won't be hard to write, but then again it will. I don't have school work, but I have a lot to do between shifts at the one job...and you probably didn't need to know that...Oops! I look forward to reviews/comments/suggestions. Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Introductions & Decisions

 _ **Setting:**_

 _In the mountains of Tanburan, at the Mountain Lions Den, in a large dining hall_

The group stood in awe of the massive, yet simple structure of the dining hall. They were directed to their seats, which was at a smaller table with Kanako joining them.

"I'm nervous." Kondo said to herself.

"Don't be. Our visitors are all nice. I've met them before when they came here for the first time." Kanako replied.

"I didn't realize I said that out loud." She added embarrassed and then looked at the four who came with her. "Don't – uh – don't mention the gifts we have. They'll think us strange and talking of witchcraft. It might end badly."

"Sure. No problem." Otosaka stated with a grin. "But, Kanako, can you tell us about Tanburan? We know next to nothing."

"Sure, though there's not much to tell. Tanburan is one of four main kingdoms in this world, and one of the most well known, next to Clarines. We are ruled by King Shenazard. He has two sons, Raji and Rona, and one daughter, Eugena. Rona and Eugena are twins, as far as I have been told. I have never met them though."

"Would you want to?" Tomori inquired.

"Maybe one day. I am just happy that we get to see Prince Zen from Clarines. He's a better second prince than our first."

"Isn't he a first prince now that his brother ascended the throne in Clarines, though?" Kondo questioned.

"Maybe. I am not sure how that works. 'Second Prince' may be a permanent title since that is was he was since birth." Kanako answered unsure. "But you'll get to meet him too. He usually walks around the dining hall after dessert and before the dancing begins."

"Would it be terribly rude if we excused ourselves before that happened?" Nishimori wondered out loud, her voice trembling.

"You of all people should not be nervous. You're a celebrity at home." Tomori grumbled.

Otosaka and Takajo remained silent, listening intently to what the girls were discussing. Otosaka was also looking around the room at all of the people.

"So…" Otosaka started, "Is Shirayuki's hair that odd of a color here? It seems to make her the center of attention." He blurted out.

The group stopped eating, Kanako having to stop with a fork full of food in her mouth. After quickly chewing and swallowing she wiped her mouth before speaking.

"Yes." She admitted. "It is rare, and there's a story that our first prince wanted her as his concubine because of it. She cut it short and ran to Clarines. That's how she met Prince Zen and his associates, Kiki and Mitsuhide."

"And what about the other person? The one who you didn't see?" Takajo inquired.

"I think a lord from Clarines thought she was trash or something, and hired him to kill her. His threats didn't work and she confronted the lord. Prince Zen then took the failure of an assassin under his wing, or something. He's been with the group ever since. Shirayuki is a castle pharmacist and is widely respected there. They all have their talents." She answered and then noticed that both Prince Zen and Shirayuki were staring at them. "Eep!" She quietly exclaimed as she turned her head.

Moments later one of Mikaze's officers came over to them and asked Kanako to bring the group to their esteemed guests later out on the verandah, and she complied.

"What does that mean? That they are asking to talk to us?" Kondo asked, slightly afraid.

"Yes. Once we finish dessert, we'll head out there. I wouldn't be nervous, but please bow when the prince arrives to show respect."

"Aye!" The five said at once.

About ten minutes later the group of six made their way out onto the verandah and waited for the others to join them. Kondo, Nishimori and Tomori sat down on the bench and looked up at the stars while the boys kept talking to Kanako about where they were.

"Ah, Prince Zen. You probably don't remember me." Kanako stated once she caught sight of him and his group, prompting the girls to stand.

"No, but Mikaze did tell me. It's a pleasure, Miss Kanako."

"These are some surprise guests of ours, Nao, Arisa, Yusa, Jojiro and Yu." She introduced. The group bowed, as requested and quickly stood upright.

"Nice to meet all of you. This is Kiki, Mitsuhide and Shirayuki." He introduced. "Mikaze tells us you five aren't from around here, nor are you from Clarines."

"That is right. We are a long way from home." Tomori answered slowly trying to make sure she didn't give away any details.

Zen raised his brow unimpressed with that answer. He wanted more information, since Mikaze refused to divulge any detail.

"Where are you from then?" Kiki inquired.

"Oh, we're from a place called Tokyo." Yusa answered cheerfully.

"Never heard of it." Mitsuhide commented.

"Guys, stop grilling them. It's not fair to them. We aren't home right now, so we have no place to judge." Shirayuki started before the other three could really start questioning them. "If they don't want to tell us what kingdom, that is fine. Leave them alone."

The trio looked at the red-head in complete and utter shock.

"Thank you Miss Shirayuki, but truthfully, we are stuck here from a different dimension. It may sound like witchcraft, but we are just evolved humans from a more advanced civilization." Kondo stated and then winced.

"Hey! I thought you didn't want them to know!" Tomori yelled.

"Yeah, well, I feel guilty about it. When I first told Mikaze the same thing, he laughed but let it go. I was hoping for a repeat." She retorted, obviously upset. "And it wouldn't take long before someone else slipped up."

Tomori bit her tongue while the others looked at the two.

"Different dimension, you say? That's almost on the realm of science, is it not?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I-uh-I guess you could say that." Kondo answered nervously. "You aren't afraid?"

"We've seen a lot of things, Miss Arisa-."

"But not like this. What we are is way advanced. And that's why we need to find a way to get home so that we don't make a big mistake here." Otosaka commented before Kiki could finish.

"How did you get here then?" Zen asked.

"That was my fault. My power is to travel between dimensions, but I haven't had success in figuring out the best way to utilize my power. Traveling becomes random and unpredictable. Normally, I react when I am afraid. We were being chased by some bad people, that's why I transported the lot of us here."

"How did you get back last time?" Shirayuki questioned. "My father says you had been here before and were here for a while."

"I went to the castle here in Tanburan and ended up being chased by some guards. I guess they frightened me enough to the point where I went back home, and that is where I met these guys and ended up right back here. I would like to be able to get back home and lose my powers."

"Maybe your body needed to rest up enough for you to reuse the ability." Tomori blurted. "Which means we'll be here for two months their time, but a few hours our time."

"WHAT?" Otosaka, Takajo and Nishimori shockingly exclaimed at once.

"You heard me. We'll just have to adjust to life here for the time being. Get jobs and what not."

The three gulped, while Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki, Shirayuki and Kanako grinned.

"Well, then welcome! If you need any help, we can –

"Actually, Zen, why don't we let them stay in that abandoned house you used to use from time to time?" Kiki suggested. "It's near the borders between Clarines and Tanburan."

"They'll just need to learn to live off the land." Mitsuhide added.

Zen was quiet for a few moments as he pondered the suggestion.

"I don't have a problem with it, but I don't want there to be an issue should the real owner of the house surface."

"Is there another place they can stay?" Shirayuki asked.

"No." The second prince answered as he shook his head. "At least nowhere that I am aware of right now. That house is out of the way. The only people who know of it are those who don't travel the main roads." He added and then looked at the group. "If Mikaze doesn't mind letting you all leave here, on our way back to Clarines we can drop you off there."

"Thank you, Prince Zen." Kondo quickly replied smiling.

"I don't think the master will mind. It will give him some peace of mind that they are safe somewhere." Kanako added. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to join them. Once they leave, I can always come back here."

"That's fine. We'll talk to Mikaze in the morning about it. Right now, the festivities are ending and we should join in before calling it a night."

"I agree."

"Aye." Said the rest in unison.

Prince Zen and his entourage made their way back to their seats while the others made their way back to theirs. They all sat down and Kondo was finally able to breathe in and out again, causing the others to look at her and some let out a small laugh.

"You okay?"

"That went better than I thought it would. I was really nervous for some reason." Kondo answered Kanako.

"Prince Zen seems really nice and caring for everyone, even if they are not from his kingdom, or have a title." Nishimori observed.

"Yeah, and although Mikaze technically lost his official title, Prince Zen is well aware of his family history. I think he may want to officially restore the title to the family, which means then no one in Clarines can judge Shirayuki anymore." Kanako quietly admitted. "I would love to see the pair regain their titles, but there's a lot of drama involved in all of it, and add King Izana of Clarines might not agree with it."

"Wouldn't it be up to King Shenazard? Or First Prince Raji here in Tanburan?"

"Well, Prince Raji already gave Shirayuki a title of sorts – friend of the first prince or something like that."

Tomori, Otosaka, Nishimori, and Takajo all listened to the girls' conversation with piqued interest. Learning the ways of this world might be harder than they thought, but if Kondo could do it for two months, Tomori was sure she'd be able to as well. She had no doubt the others would be able to along with her.

Two hours later, the party dwindled down and they chose to leave after half of those who also attended also decided to leave. They followed Kanako back to her place and changed before getting settled in for the night.

After a peaceful night of sleep, they were all awoken by a knock on Kanako's door. She got up to answer it, carefully stepping over everyone that was in the way.

"Hello Mikaze." She greeted cheerfully. "How can I help you this morning?"

"Once you and your guests are dressed, come to the hall."

"Yes, sir." She replied with a smile. "I'll get them up and we'll be over there in about an hour."

"That is fine. See you soon."

Once he left, Kanako shut the door, took a deep breath and sighed before turning around to see five pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Where should we freshen up?"

"I'll get a pot of water and then we can all take turns changing."

"What do you think Mikaze wants?"

"Well, I suspect Prince Zen gave him a heads up last night. It's not so bad. We aren't in trouble." Kanako replied with a smile before she headed out the door.

After she came back, the girls took to the back room to freshen up and change and then the boys followed suit. Once they were all ready, and had eaten, they headed to the main hall to meet with Mikaze.

The grand doors opened and they small group were met by Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Prince Zen already told Mikaze about the plan. He's agreed." Mitsuhide stated as he walked with them.

"So we shouldn't be nervous?"

"Not at all Miss Nao." He said with his signature grin.

"A thought just occurred to me." Otosaka stated.

"Hm?" Kiki started.

"You arrived by horses. How are we to get to our destination?"

"Probably a wagon provided by Mikaze." Kiki answered. "He has a rider who can help us get you there and all."

Otosaka nodded in agreement before they group stood before Mikaze. After a quick explanation and request by Kanako, Mikaze agreed to allow the new acquaintances to leave with Prince Zen and his daughter, as well as allowed Kanako to go just as long as she promised she would return to the Mountain Lion's Den once the group was back where they belonged. She gladly accepted and arrangements were then made for their trip in a few days time when Prince Zen said he wanted to head back to Clarines.

This meant the group could gather any necessary provisions and learn the minor things about living in this world, and, on their own before heading to the house. Shirayuki taught the girls the basics of medicine, including how to make a home herbal tea and which leaves to use. Before they knew it, it was time to head off with Zen and the carriage to Clarines, which the group may or may not have been excited about.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you ever so much for the views, reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate the fact that you are all giving this story a chance. I was finally able to finish this chapter yesterday. What was keeping me at a stand still was trying to find King Shenazard's first name, which I swore was given, but apparently I was sadly mistaken. If anyone knows what it is, please send me a message as to which chapter and page in ' _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ ' and I will go back and double-check (or would it be triple-check in my case?). And I would greatly appreciate it. Other than the above message, I don't have much to say about this chapter. Oh, but I would like to say that I am saddened that _Charlotte_ ended as an anime. I did get hooked on watching it, but at least I can watch it over and over on Hulu.**

 **gmpriscess [[.]] s: Thank you for the story favorite. I hope you enjoyed chapters one and two, if you have read this.**

 **Meyumi: Thanks for following! I look forward to possible reviews from you.**

 **Remonalin: Thank you for following as well. I hope you write a review to let me know if you like where this is going, or your favorite part(s).**

 **Convergence-Eternal: I am so happy to have a dedicated reader such as yourself. I can always count on your for the long and detailed reviews.**

 **diane [[.]] gonzalez512: I am glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope the second one was just as good in your opinion, and I guess I will find that out if you review. Also, thanks for following the story! **

**Marianneanimelover: I am glad you like this story. I excuse your mistake, but at least you caught it. **

**Guest: No need to call me senpai...although it does make me feel honored and respected and all that jazz...it's just weird to me.**

 **DeadmanWonder: Thank you for the story favorite, story follow, as well as favoriting and following me. For the life of me I can't seem to remember ever writing, "in a matter of hours" in the first chapter. I even went back to my main Word document to search for that phrase with no luck. Although your calculations are intriguing. If I ever have to explain the whole time thing in a later chapter, I may just have to use your calculations.**

 **Note: anyone with a "." in their user name now has additional characters so that the "." will at least show...I hate sometimes. They don't like links and think anyone with a "." in their username is another website...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Settling In & Practicing

 _ **Setting:**_

 _Abandoned House, Clarines, near the border_

The group followed Prince Zen and Shirayuki up the narrow and winding path to the front door of the house in silence. Mitsuhide and Obi, who had eventually joined his master in Tanburan, helped bring in the supplies that had been procured, purchased and borrowed for the newcomers.

"It may not be the best, but it will have to do." Prince Zen stated as he opened the door and then walked through the threshold.

"It's fine, your highness." Kondo assured him smiling and as she followed him inside.

"We're just grateful that we aren't being left out in the forest to fend for ourselves." Tomori added. "It's one thing to camp out where we're from, but this is entirely different." She added. "And having a roof over our heads is more than enough."

Prince Zen smiled at the two of them before he started the tour of the house. As soon as that was done, he and his entourage decided to leave to head to Wistal Castle. He was the last one out the door, and stopped while standing in the threshold.

"I'll have Obi come here once a week to check in on you just in case you need anything." He stated, much like an afterthought.

"Thank you Prince Zen." Otosaka replied.

A few moments later and he was gone leaving the group of six to organize themselves better.

"So, rooms." Tomori stated. "I'll room with Kondo. Nishimori can room with Kanako. Obviously, Otosaka and Takajo will be rooming together."

"Agreed." The five other stated.

After bring their belongings up to their designated rooms and setting everything up, they headed back downstairs to organize the food, pots, pans, and the like in the kitchen. Otosaka and Takajo made their way outside to bring in some firewood, not finding any pre-cut. They found an axe and headed to the nearby woods to chop down a tree to make some, while the girls were inside and starting to cook up a meal.

"This feels…weird." Nishimori stated.

Tomori glared at her and then grinned.

"I need Kurobane."

Within an instant, Kurobane took over her sister's body.

"Yeah? Whaddya want?"

"Light the fire in the fireplace. It's starting to get cold." Tomori ordered.

Kondo smiled as Kanako watched in awe at Kurobane's power.

"I thought her name was Yusa?" Kanako asked confused.

"It is. Well, in her other form. Kurobane Misa is Yusa's older sister that died. Nishimori is a spiritual medium….err..she can talk to ghosts, but is usually just possessed by them, especially her sister, who is able to create fire, or a pyrokinesis."

"Oh, right…these powers of yours. That one would come in handy anytime." Kanako stated.

"Don't be scared of it though." Kondo stated. "We aren't going to harm anyone here. We just want to get back home, and as soon as I figure out how to do that safely and when I want it to happen, we won't be a bother to anyone."

"I am not worried, so don't worry about me. I actually find it all fascinating."

"Should we worry about that?" Kurobane asked Tomori who just shook her head.

"We should continue cooking. It's going to be dark soon and I am famished." Kanako stated. "The boys will be back soon with the firewood too."

During the day, the group just hung around and sometimes explored the area. They did not need anything, as all of their much-needed supplies were already handed to them.

Kondo made it her goal to try to transport herself home with practice, without having the need of being following or chased by anyone. She often went off alone to a clearing where no one could see her. However, all of her efforts were in vain. She was never successful. After her fourth full day of trying, she made it back to the house and walked inside defeated.

"Arisa, would you like some –" Kanako started but noticed she wasn't receiving a reply from the girl who was walking right upstairs.

"Must have had another failed attempt day." Kurobane stated as she approached Kanako. "Leave her be. Tomorrow she will try again."

"Right." Kanako agreed as Otosaka make his way upstairs. "Yuu, where are you going?"

"To talk to her." He simply replied as he followed behind her.

Otosaka made his way up the stairs to the room and knocked on the door.

"Go away." He heard her say, quite muffled.

He smiled as he knocked again.

"I said go away."

"Please let me in, Kondo."

It took a few moments, but the door did open.

"Yeah? What?"

"I know you probably want to be alone, but maybe you should talk with someone about it."

"What good would that do?" She asked as she turned around and walked back over to the bed where she let herself fall onto it, with her face against the pillow.

"Well, maybe that someone can give you ideas on how to figure it out from experience." Otosaka replied as he walked in and closed the door.

She turned her head to look at him.

"If you mean you, you can try. I don't know how you'll be able to help me though."

"Okay, but first tell me what you have done so far to try to transport yourself."

She let out a loud sigh before speaking. She told him of her attempts, how she thought of home, of where she was when she last transported them here.

"Have you tried meditating first? To clear your mind?"

"I try, but I can't clear it very well."

"Okay, so maybe that's our first step. We need you to meditate to a clear mind before figuring out how your power works. We can try tomorrow."

"We? Are you going to join me?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure."

"If you can possess someone and take their powers, why not just possess me and take mine?"

"It's hard if you don't even know how to use it yet."

"And if you have it as well, then both of us transporting everyone back home might be a contradiction?"

"I never said that, but that's an interesting notion."

"So, you'll join me in the morning?"

"Sure, but for now why don't we join the others. Tomori and Kanako made a great dinner, that you completely walked by." He suggested as her stomach growled.

Kondo looked down, giggled and shook her head in embarrassment. Maybe walking past the food that was spread out was a bad idea.

"Looks like my stomach is agreeing with you on that one. Let's get some grub!" She stated as she started to walk out of the room.

After joining the rest of the group, they all ate and discussed plans for the next few days. Tomori agreed that Otosaka should try to help Kondo with her ability, even though he might not be successful.

Kondo made her way to her room and laid on her back on her bed to think about what she had told Otosaka while in her room earlier. She wanted to make sure she hadn't left anything out. She then thought about when she had transported herself back to their dimension the last time she was here.

"SHIT!" She exclaimed finally realizing something. "I need to tell him tomorrow. I can't forget." Kondo said out loud to herself.

A few moments later, Tomori came walking in.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. I am determined to master this talent of mine if it's the last thing I do."

"If you need more suggestions, come to any one of us. Our return home is solely dependant on you."

"Gee, thanks Tomori for not putting any pressure on me or anything." Kondo said sarcastically. Before Tomori could respond, Kondo added. "I am going to bed. Otosaka and I will be getting up early and heading out. Good night." She said and then blew out the lamp by her bedside.

Tomori made her way to her bed as Kondo covered herself up. Moments later she was out. Tomori soon followed.

Seven hours later, Kondo woke up and quickly got dressed, ate breakfast with Otosaka and then the two headed out to the open field.

"You ready?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you something I remembered last night too."

"Okay?" He asked puzzled.

"Okay, so you know how I told you what I picture or think of before trying to open the gate?" He nodded. "I don't think I am picturing it hard enough. I don't think picturing it is enough. I think I have to really feel like I want to be in our home, our dimension."

"Okay. That makes sense. Anything else?"

"Yes. It's who, what, and where I think of that matters. When I was running from the guards last time, my thoughts were focused on my street where I live with my parents and little brother, and the smells in my house. I wanted to be there that that is where I pictured myself to be walking into."

"So, let's try that then."

Kondo nodded in agreement and then focused her energy and thoughts to home. The street where they last were, more specifically. She imagined the freshly fallen rain, the smell of it and the wet cardboard that was by the dumpster they were near. She thought of the food that was cooking nearby and what that smelled like. She thought of the school she saw her new friends were dragging her to when she stopped them.

Every time she focused on a thought, there was a surge in her power creating a large rift and ripple effect for the dimension gate. She continued focusing and finally thinking and imagining her home.

"I'm not sure, but I think you did it." Otosaka commented. "Shall we try and see where it takes us?"

Kondo kept her focus as she nodded.

"Yes. Let's. Now that I think I know how to do it, I think I can get us right back here."

Otosaka walked with her through the portal and made it to the other side.

"This isn't where we were last." Otosaka stated as he noticed the shrine that was in front of him.

"Uh, no, it's not." Kondo realized. "What the heck could have happened?"

"Maybe since we were in Clarines?"

Kondo shrugged and thought about it.

"Maybe." She eventually agreed. "I guess we need to be back in Tanburan to get back to our home." Kondo added as she looked around. "Where do you think we are? It's definitely still Japan."

Otosaka shrugged this time as he started to walk. He noticed a bus stop sign and read it.

"We're in Kyoto." He finally stated as he turned to her. "At least we aren't in another country."

"True."

"Okay, let's head back. We should tell everyone you were successful."

"Sadly, once we get back, I hate to admit it, but I don't want to come right home just yet."

"Yeah, I am rather enjoying myself in Clarines. It's a nice getaway." He joked. "But we will have to eventually tell everyone."

"Okay. I can deal with that." She said as she looked to see if the coast was clear before using her powers again. She focused this time on the open field, the sight and smell of the flowers that had surrounded them, the house in Clarines where everyone else was, and the others as well. "Okay. I think I got it."

"Think?" He asked receiving a sheepish grin. "Think of your room, the kitchen, the fact that Tomori is cooking and cleaning." He half joked causing her to smile.

Within moments a portal opened and they were walking through it, arriving on the open field.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait here. Only a short amount of time has passed since we left so if we head back now, they'll think something is up."

"Good idea." Kondo agreed. "Tomori might realize I figured out my gift and want to go home right away."

* * *

 **A/N: It took me forever to write this chapter. I had hoped to have it up last weekend or the one before, but that never happened. My muse for this story took a vacation it seems. Anyway, regarding Otosaka - I do not know if he knew from the beginning that once he took someone's power to use himself that he actually took it away from the original user. I am assuming not here, hence why he didn't take over Kondo's body and gain her ability. Plus, this does take place before Otosaka found out the truth about his brother, etc...If there are any other discrepancies, send me a PM and we can discuss it all there. This story is supposed to take place before episode 9. **

**lilliweenie : Thanks for the favorite and follow! I really appreciate it! I look forward to your reviews, should you write any.**

 **Naomi334: Thanks for following! Feel free to review.**

 **dreamingofangels508: Thanks for following as well! Input is greatly appreciated.**

 **fluffytriangles: Thanks for following too! Review/input is always welcome! Don't be a stranger!**

 **dianne . gonzalez512: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Dining and Dancing With Royalty

 _ **Setting:**_

 _Abandoned House, Clarines, near the border_

Tomori Nao was starting to get restless. It had been four days since Kondo Arisa and Otosaka Yuu had gone out to the clearing together and spent the entire day trying to get Kondo to master her gift.

"It's been too long." She stated aggravated. "Have you not made any progress?"

Kondo was annoyed at the question, but she couldn't torture her new comrades any more than she already had been. Truthfully, she wanted to go home as well.

"I think after today I should be comfortable enough to say that I have mastered it." Kondo finally responded as someone knocked on the door.

"Now, who could that be?" Nishimori inquired as she went to look out of the bay window.

"I'll get it." Takajo stated as he stood up and walked over to the door. "Obi!" He said surprised. "What brings you here? And come on in!"

Obi came into the house and smiled.

"Prince Zen wanted me to come by and check on you." He started as he sat down next to Kondo. "And to request your presence at Wistal Castle in two days."

"Wistal? Castle?" Kanako asked in disbelief. "No offense to Prince Zen, but why would he want us there? Not only am I _not_ from this kingdom, they aren't even from here."

Obi laughed as he pulled out an envelope.

"Relax." He said as he handed it to her. As she read it, he continued. "King Izana is having a party and Prince Zen requested permission to invite some "new friends" of his, as he put it. Surprisingly, King Izana agreed and then Prince Zen sent me here."

"What does it say, Kanako?" Tomori asked as she walked over to her.

"It's an official invitation to the party," She answered and then looked to Obi, "But none of us have clothes worthy enough of such a party."

"Ah, that is why I came here today. You are to pack up some main necessities for three nights, but I am to take the men to one tailor while Miss Kiki will take the ladies to another."

The group looked at each other with a half smile. They were quite astonished at the invitation when they thought they would be left alone, but they weren't going to waste this opportunity.

The group went to their rooms and packed a small bag before heading on their way with Obi to the village outside of Wistal Castle. There they met up with Kiki and she took the girls under her wing and helped with acquiring the necessary garments for each of them.

After the shopping was done, she treated the girls to a meal where she got down to business.

"Prince Zen is trusting that you all can behave and show proper manners at this party in a couple of days. So, while I have you under my wing, we'll be going over proper etiquette."

Tomori tilted her head inquisitively.

"Does that mean, Miss Kiki, that the boys are also having these etiquette lessons with Obi?" She asked curiously and with a grin.

"Not with Obi." Kiki responded. "I do believe Mitsuhide will be helping them in that department. Obi needs lessons too, even after all of this time with us."

"Man! I would love to get that on video!" Tomori quietly exclaimed as the waitress came.

The girls all let a small giggle slip as they ordered. After a quick lesson, which Kiki was surprised to see each of the girls master, they headed to Wistal Castle. Kiki informed the girls that they'd be sharing a room in the East Wing, while the boys also shared a room. They had two days to get used to the castle and where they had to walk before the party.

"Miss Shirayuki loves to cook dinner for us with Obi's help, so if you want to help her, please feel free. I am sure she wouldn't mind."

"Now, she's a court herbalist, right?"

"Yes, Miss Arisa. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking. I know she has her work so maybe if we just took over cooking for the next couple of days, it will help her out."

Kiki smiled at the thought and nodded in agreement.

"Once we get to the castle, I'll give you a grand tour. Also, I need to bring you to Prince Zen's office, so he can give you your badges so you can move freely around the castle while you are staying here."

The group made their way to the castle, and the guards standing at the XXX gate let them in. Kiki then led them to Prince Zen. She knocked on the door three times in a row before opening the door. Prince Zen was working at his desk with his head down and only looked up when Kiki cleared her throat.

"Hello, ladies." He greeted with a smile. "I hope you are all okay."

"We are fine, Prince Zen." Kanako answered as he got up from his desk carrying a wrapped package.

Prince Zen handed it to Kiki who then opened it carefully.

"These are your badges. I trust Kiki told you about them." He started receiving five nods. "Good. They will help you get around the castle without being stopped by guards constantly, or needed an assigned escort. My brother, King Izana, has stepped up security so this will alleviate the need for anything drastic." He explained as he handed them each one. "Now, Kiki can show you to the east wing where you'll be staying with us. I believe Shirayuki will be making dinner and that will be ready around six this evening."

The girls nodded and then followed Kiki's lead out the door and through the hallways of the castle.

"This place is beautiful." Nishimori observed as she looked up while walking.

"If only Tokyo had castles like this!" Kondo agreed.

Kiki, although in the lead, was smiling at the thought.

"So, what does Tokyo look like?" Kanako asked.

"Well, there are a lot of tall buildings made out of steel and concrete." Tomori answered. "It's a lot more developed and a much larger population." She added.

Once the girls made it inside the east wing, they were directed to their room and they put their stuff down. They noticed that each of their dresses for the party had been delivered already by the shop and were folded neatly on their beds. Kiki left the girls for a couple of hours to attend to her other duties and the girls just sat and enjoyed themselves in the peace and quiet.

Nishimori Yusa couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She opened up her dress and quickly slipped it on.

"I feel like a princess!" Nishimori exclaimed as she twirled around.

"Don't ruin the dress before the party." Tomori scolded. "I don't want all that money to go to waste. And it wasn't even our money."

"Sorry, but don't you feel the same?"

"A little." Tomori admitted.

"So, how are we going to do our hair? Should we put it up or down?" Kondo asked.

"I think up would be best." Kanako answered. "We all have long hair, and I can help you ladies if you would like. And Miss Kiki bought us all sorts of hair pins and accessories to accomplish whatever we wanted to do."

The girls agreed and waited for the boys to show up.

Two hours later, they did. The girls headed out into the common room to find the boys coming in, rather boisterously.

"Could you four stop making such a racket?" Kondo teased.

Otosaka, Takajo, Obi and Mitsuhide all looked up to see the girls and smiled.

"Sorry." Was the group response.

"But you should have seen Obi and Yuu at the etiquette lessons." Mitsuhide teased. "It took us a lot longer than planned to get those two to get their act together." He continued grinning and causing the two mentioned to become red with embarrassment.

Over the course of the next two days, the girls offered to help Shirayuki with the dinners so that she could be treated for once, and so that they wouldn't be taking advantage of the situation.

When the day of the party arrived, everyone was hustling and bustling about getting everything set up for the evening's festivities. The ladies meanwhile were taking a relaxing day with getting ready slowly after lunch. Freshly showered and dressed in the under-layer of the clothing, they let Kanako work on their hair one at a time. Shirayuki even joined them and started to help Kanako she wasn't the sole hair stylist. Once Shirayuki was ready, she excused herself to make her way to the grand ballroom before everyone else arrived. Once they were all ready, they headed downstairs to the common room and were joined by the guys.

"You clean up nice." Nishimori told them with a grin before they all headed out the door.

They arrived in the grand ballroom and were officially announced. They made their way slowly inside. King Izana, high up on a balcony raised his eyebrow at the guests of his brother, watching them to see what they would do.

"You need not worry, your highness, these friends of mine are respectful young men and women." Prince Zen whispered to his brother and then cheekily grinned as he watched them walk in.

"Let's hope, for your sake, you are right." The king replied. "How long are they here for?"

"They'll leave tomorrow morning. And since the castle isn't in ruins by now, you should give them more credit."

"We shall see. However, everyone is almost here, so the feast will begin. Hopefully they can show better decorum than your dear Obi." King Izana stated before starting to make his way to the staircase.

Zen took a deep breath and then sighed. Shirayuki, who was a silent witness to the conversation, put her hand in his and squeezed it. Prince Zen turned to face her and smiled before bringing her down the stairs.

Once down, they sat themselves and their guests followed suit before the food was served. Tomori, Otosaka, Nishimori, Takajo, Kondo and Kanako all did their best to remember the etiquette from their practice meals so that they would not embarrass Prince Zen, or themselves.

After they ate came the dancing part of the evening.

"You know, one thing we weren't taught is any of their basic dances." Kondo commented as the group stood and watched as those that wanted to dance danced in the center of the crowd.

"Well, it's a good thing, because I do not wish to dance." Otosaka commented.

"And why is that?" A voice asked from behind startling them.

Otosaka turned around to see Shirayuki and Prince Zen.

"Uh…well.." He started to stammer. "I don't like to. Plus, I am no good at it."

"It's not that hard." Prince Zen teased as he grabbed Kondo's hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Uh, sure?" She answered hesitantly and then was pulled out onto the floor.

"He may not be the best dancer himself, but he has his moments of making everyone feel welcome." Shirayuki commented as she shook her head. "You all look stunning by the way."

"Thank you, Miss Shirayuki." Kanako answered as they all watched Prince Zen and Kondo dance around. "Was that the brightest idea of his? To dance with her when he is engaged to you?"

"I don't mind. Just as long as I am his last dance of the evening, it's only for fun. That, and like I said, he likes to make everyone feel welcome." Shirayuki answered as Obi, Mitsuhide and Kiki approached. "Hello." She greeted once she was aware they were there.

Obi grinned at the spectacle before him and then reached for Nishimori's hand.

"May I?"

Nishimori smiled and gladly accepted, leaving Takajo in shock and utter disappointment. Mitsuhide followed Obi's lead and asked Kanako to dance while Kiki insisted on dancing with Otosaka.

"That leaves us…here…alone…and not dancing." Takajo said disappointed as Shirayuki giggled and Tomori glared at him.

"I am fine not dancing." Shirayuki stated. "What about you?"

"I..uh..I would rather not if it can be helped." Tomori answered as King Izana was making his way towards the three. Tomori swallowed nervously as he approached.

"Hello King Izana." Shirayuki greeted. "I hope you are enjoying yourself this evening."

"I am, Miss Shirayuki. I hope your friends are as well?"

"We are fine, your highness." Tomori answered.

"Good. I am glad to hear it." He answered and then formed a grin. "I don't see why, Miss Shirayuki, that you are not dancing, and why Miss Nao isn't."

"You are right." Shirayuki said with a mischievous tone as she turned to face Takajo. "Mister Jojiro?"

"Sure?" He said unsure leaving Tomori with the king.

Tomori watched and smiled as Shirayuki pulled her friend out onto the dance floor before looking up at the king, who was in turn, staring at her with a grin equaling Shirayuki's moments before.

"May I, Miss Nao, have the honor?" King Izana asked as he held out his hand.

Tomori nervously and hesitantly accepted it before the king took her out onto the dance floor as well and started to dance with her.

* * *

 **A/N: I have pretty much been on a roll with my other two stories and my FT Christmas project, but I almost forgot to write this chapter. I had started it (had a page and half done before my muse gave me a new idea). Anyway, thank you for sticking by me with this one. I am giving myself *maybe* two more chapters before I complete it (might be one more than that, or one less).**

 **Code-Emperor07: Thank you for following this story. I appreciate it.**

 **fluffytriangles: Thank you for choosing to follow me with this story as well. **

_**I pretty much update it once a month. Sorry if you want earlier updates. Although I might be nice after Christmas if I am bored at my brother's, and if the next chapter is done, I might add chapter five...**_

 **Naomi334:** **Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked it. Anything you need clarification on, or do you think I am doing a decent job with this fanfic? I am interested in knowing your opinion.**

 **DeadManWonder: Sorry. I still didn't mention the whole "time exchange" concept, but is that really that important to you? It just doesn't seem that important to me and I am the one writing it. If anyone else wants to know, just let me know. Maybe I can put it in, if I remember, at the end when the 'Charlotte' characters are back in their own universe...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N (1): So, although I feel I rushed this chapter because I really wanted to write it, I am both happy and sorry to say that this is the last chapter in this story. I did not want to keep dragging this on, and I only ever meant this to be a ficlet of ten or fewer chapters. I *may* make a sequel in the future, but for right now it is not in my immediate plans. I am busy working on Fata Donum and finishing up Waterfall Eclipse. I do, however, have other project ideas written down, and I may attempt writing one of them soon.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Back to Normalcy

 _ **Setting:**_

 _Wistal Castle, Clarines in the Grand Ballroom_

The visitors watched with extreme interest and shock as none other than King Izana himself led Tomori Nao onto the dance floor. The group she arrived with couldn't help but smile at the sight, and laugh to themselves at the luck of their unofficial leader.

"I am surprised, Prince Zen, that your brother came over to us and asked Nao to dance." Kondo commented.

"Believe me, Miss Arisa, that I am too. But we like to make all of our guests welcome, even though him doing it is out of the ordinary."

"We all appreciate it though." She admitted with a smile as he led her in a spin causing her to smile. "So what do you think the king is asking Nao?"

"I honestly have no clue." Prince Zen admitted as they brushed past Shirayuki and Takajo. "But I doubt it's anything bad."

Kondo smiled at the two before focusing her attention on the king and Tomori again.

"You dance well, Miss Nao." King Izana stated.

Tomori gulped as she focused on where he was leading her.

"Thank you, your highness." She responded keeping it at small talk if she could help it.

"Not one for conversation I see."

"It's not that." Tomori answered nervously. "I am just not used to this dance so I don't want to mess up."

He didn't say anything else about it, but he did try to have a civilized conversation with her until the dance ended. Once it did, the guests thanked their dance partners and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

"So, tomorrow you will be heading back to the outskirts, right?" Mitsuhide inquired as the group left the hall to walk back to their rooms.

"Yes." Otosaka answered and then looked at Kanako who looked sad. "You okay?" He asked her with a nudge in her arm.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I just know that eventually I'll have to go back to my actual home in Tanburan, which is so boring sometimes."

"Maybe you can stay at the house in Clarines." He suggested. "You never know."

Kanako smiled at him as the group continued to walk and talk. Once they arrived in the East Wing, they went to their own rooms and called it a night.

In the morning, after a quick breakfast with everyone, the group headed with Obi back to the house in the clearing.

"I expect you guys will be heading home soon." Obi stated as he brought the horse-drawn cart to a halt.

"Yes." Takajo answered and then paused. "Well, we hope to at least." He added and then hopped off the cart and helped the girls.

Nishimori was the first one off and she ran up to the house first.

"It feels nice being back here." Nishimori commented as she opened the door and walked in.

"Yes. It does, although I really liked the bed at the palace." Tomori commented and then turned to Kondo. "When do you think we will be able to go to our home?"

Kondo did not turn around from grabbing the bag she was aiming for as Tomori asked her question. She took a deep breath and heaved the bag off the cart before speaking.

"Let me practice a bit first, Tomori." Kondo started. "I will let you know by dinner." Kondo answered as she brought in her bag.

Obi said his goodbyes and headed back to the castle to be with Zen leaving the group to fend for themselves again.

 **~Wistal Castle~**

Obi made his way into the castle and to Prince Zen's office where Kiki and Mitsuhide were discussing castle affairs with the prince.

"Are they all settled back at the house?" Kiki inquired after the initial shock of Obi coming through the door passed.

"Yes. I should expect, Prince Zen, that they will be heading to their world at one point tomorrow."

"Okay. Check in a few days to see if they have left. For right now, I have a meeting with King Izana to get to."

Obi nodded as the prince stood up and then headed out the door leaving him with Mitsuhide and Kiki who just smiled.

"What?"

"I think you are going to miss Miss Yusa and the other ladies." Kiki teased. "You had her got along really well last night, and the whole time while she was here."

"Yes, I did, and yes, I am going to miss them, but they don't belong here." He said as he stretched and sat on the window seats. "All good things must come to an end, even if they are extremely enjoyable."

"Quite the inspirational quote coming from a less than inspirational person." Mitsuhide teased causing Obi to smirk before closing his eyes.

 **~Abandoned House~**

Once she had unpacked her bag in her room, Kondo made her way downstairs and outside before heading to the clearing to "practice." She took a deep breath and thought of home – all of its scents and the people, among some of the things.

Before she knew it, she transported herself home, and then came back again, only to try it again and was successful. Once back in Clarines, which everyone started to designate as "World X", she headed back to the house just in time for dinner.

"How'd it go?"

"Great Nishimori! I think I finally got a handle on it. I was able to transport myself back and forth a few times, but now I am completely exhausted."

"So a good night's sleep and we can be off in the morning?" Otosaka inquired as she stuck a forkful of food in her mouth.

She nodded as she chewed before she answered.

"Yes. And after tonight's meal and tomorrow's breakfast I should be fully recharged."

Tomori nodded in agreement. She couldn't help but feel relieved that they were finally able to go home. She was also, albeit secretly excited as well.

"So, Tomori, how was it dancing with the king last night?" Nishimori asked with a grin. "And what did you two talk about?"

"It was fine." Tomori answered curtly. "He complimented me on my dancing and asked if we were enjoying ourselves. Typical chitchat. Nothing more."

"That's no fun! I had a blast dancing with Obi. He's a laugh riot. He was telling me about some of the more funny moments between Shirayuki and the king before he was the king."

"I had fun too." Takajo inputted. "Even if I didn't want to dance, it was fun dancing with Shirayuki." He added and then turned to Otosaka. "What about you?"

"I think I tripped and messed up once or twice, but it was nice dancing with Miss Kiki." Otosaka answered after swallowing.

"Prince Zen was awesome to dance with. He's so kind." Kondo added. "And I can tell he's really in love with Miss Shirayuki." She added with a smile.

"I still love her hair color." Nishimori said with a smile. "It's so bold, and beautiful."

"I agree." Kondo said with a smile.

They continued their small talk as they finished their meal. Once the chores were finished, they organized everything for an easy out for when Obi came back and relayed the message of their departure to Prince Zen and Shirayuki. Kondo helped out before making her way up the stairs to her room that she shared with Tomori and laid down on her bed before dozing off to sleep.

In the morning was crunch time. After breakfast, the group had Kanako write a note for Obi to deliver to Prince Zen, which was to be left on the coffee table in the house. They changed into the clothes the came into this world in, except Kondo, and they headed to the clearing with Kanako trailing behind.

"Okay, so give me some space. I really have to focus to make a wide enough opening for all of us."

Everyone listened and stepped back a couple of feet. Kondo focused on their "world" with everything she could muster and opened a cross-dimensional gate big enough for the group to walk through. Before making their way through, they waved back at Kanako and disappeared through the portal.

They were back home, and the smell proved it, but they weren't in the alley they came back in. The only two not surprised were Kondo and Otosaka.

"Where are we?" Tomori asked.

"Sorry. I could get us home, but not where we crossed over. We'd have to be in Tanburan for that." Kondo apologized. "We are in Kyoto, so if you guys don't mind, we're going to have to take a bus to get us all back home."

Tomori was about to scold Kondo, but Nishimori interrupted.

"Awesome! Modern transportation! This is great! I'll treat for the ride!" She said as she pulled out the cash she had stuck in her pocket. "Since we couldn't use this over there, I have enough for everyone." Nishimori added excitedly as they headed over to the closest bus stop and read the schedule.

After getting on a bus, they relaxed and sat down.

"It's so nice to be in a civilization that has electricity and vehicles with engines." Takajo said with a sigh causing the others to let out a small chuckle.

They got off the bus not far from where they originally disappeared.

"So, I guess we should all be on our way. See you around?" Kondo asked, slightly afraid.

"Well, that's up to you." Otosaka asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Tomori started as she approached Kondo. "Our offer still stands. You can still attend our school. You'd still be welcome there"

"You still want me to?"

"Yes." They all answered her calmly causing her to smile.

"Okay. Should I just go there in the morning?"

"Oh, honey, it's not that kind of school. We have awesome dorms." Nishimori answered. "Tonight, for safety, you can room with me and tomorrow we'll see about a permanent solution."

"Oh, okay." Kondo replied in a nervous half smile.

There was a sudden rustling behind them her and she turned around quickly and gasped.

"Oh, damn!" Takajo stated as Nishimori stopped and stood tall.

Except it wasn't Nishimori Yusa. Instead, her sister, Kurobane Misa, was now in control of the younger sister's body.

"Run!" Tomori yelled as she grabbed Kondo's hand. "Kurobane – distract them!"

"On it!" Kurobane yelled as she formed flames in her hands and then shot fireballs at the men that were coming after them.

The others ran away and Kurobane soon followed, as they ran for their lives towards their school.

Kondo looked back at Kurobane and shook her head. She ordered Tomori to let her go, which she reluctantly did, and stopped to garner her energy and focused on creating a portal to get rid of the enemy.

Once Kurobane was clear, the portal was opened enough for the men chasing them to fit through and Kondo quickly closed it off and ran to catch up with everyone.

A few minutes later and they were all together again. And smiling.

"Where did you send them?"

"I don't know." Kondo said with a grin. "But I think I sent them into a volcano."

"V-volcano?" Takajo asked surprised. "A volcano?" He repeated in shock.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to send them to World X. That would be too nice."

"But a volcano? Even I am shocked at that." Otosaka agreed with Takajo.

Kondo Arisa smiled a genuine unforced smile at her new friends. And laughed.

Three days later, she was getting used to her new school, living in a dorm, having fun with kids her own age that also had special abilities. Tomori offered her a spot on the Student Council, but she declined but remained friends with the small group. She did, however, offer her services if needed and they gladly accepted it.

* * *

 **A/N (2): So this is now complete. Thank you, everyone, for sticking with this for this long. The one chapter a month updates I am sure were pure hell, but since the new season of Akagami no Shirayukihime will be starting soon, anyone who is a fan of that must be thrilled. I know I am.**

 **DeadmanWonder: Sorry I never got to talk about the time exchange thing. I completely forgot. I will make a note for the sequel, if that ever gets written. Thank you for sticking with this story.**

 **Sophia Yee: Thanks for your interest, and sorry for ending this now. I appreciate the review and am happy to know you liked this enough to want more.**

 **Thank you to the following for following: Code-Emperor07, DeadmanWonder, Meyumi, Naomi334, Remonalin, dianne-gonzalez512 (hyphened because a period gets weird), dreamangels508, fluffytriangles, and lilliweenie.**

 **Thank you to the following for adding this to your favorites: DeadmanWonder, lilliweenie, and gmpricess-s (hypened because a period gets weird).**

 **Thank you for those who have ever reviewed before this: Convergence-Eternal, dianne-gonzalez512, Marianneanimelover, guest (from 09/20/15), DeadmanWonder, Naomi334, and Sophia Yee.**


End file.
